


The Second Yule Ball Fanart

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fanart, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: Fanart inspired by "The Second Yule Ball" by Marie_Tomas (always a great source of inspiration), a Drarry fic you should read.





	The Second Yule Ball Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Second Yule Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377080) by [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/pseuds/Marie_Tomas). 



> It seems I have expanded my horizons into doing fanart of anything Marie_Tomas posts. Really, I have my reservations towards Draco and Harry (as separate characters; I have no problem whatsoever with the ship, I actually prefer it to Hinny), but here I am, posting Drarry fanart. 
> 
> As always, my fanart doesn't do the original work enough justice, so you should go read it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not an artist, I just love drawing fanart, especially for amazing fics.
> 
> **_Buuuuut_** if you like this, you should check my Insta ([@cathymsketches](https://www.instagram.com/cathymsketches)), where I daily post fanart from many fandoms.


End file.
